Alphabet Soup
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around BeckxRobbie-Rock/Reck non-sequential
1. A is for Abercrombie & Accent

**A is for Abercrombie**

In all honesty Robbie knew Beck was neck breaking hot. He knew he wasn't the only one who wondered how his jeans fit him so well to show off that amazing ass. So it wouldn't have surprised him when a man grabbed Beck off the street and pulled him into a new (as if there weren't already enough) Abercrombie and Fitch store. It took Robbie a few moments to figure out what had just transpired. Lo and behold when he entered said store a group of women (and a few men) were eyeing and ogling _his _boyfriend, and one group was examining him like a piece of meat.

The ventriloquist tried to walk over to his boyfriend to ask what the hell was going on when one (rather handsome) and for some reason topless guy blocked his way. "You shouldn't be here."

Robbie tried to go around said guy and get to his boyfriend (who was now also topless) attention but this other guy wouldn't allow it. "If you would excuse me, I would like to get to my boyfriend."

The entire room seemed to erupt into laughter and Beck was nowhere around. "That's a good one" The topless man said; Robbie felt a sense of dread fill him. "Do you really expect us to believe that that guy in there-" he pointed to a closed off room. "-is your boyfriend." More laughter filled the room and echoed in his ears. "Listen," Robbie really didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I don't know what he told you but I know that there's no way your boyfriend would date a guy like you without some ulterior motive." Robbie lowered his head and bit back a response about topless guy's intelligence. "I bet he just uses you. Does he make you feel special?"

"Is he able to tell you he loves you so easily when you can barely even say it?" A blonde quipped behind them.

"Does he complement you on how smart you are when you help him with his homework?" A brunette said flipping her hair.

"When you see him flirting with other people does he tell you he only has eyes for you?" Another guy said.

Robbie continued to shrink further and further into himself as they continued to bombard him with questions, some being true; most being true. He really wished that Beck, or at least Rex, was there to tell Robbie these people were wrong. But what if they were right? Because really who was he kidding, Beck was too good for him. Topless guy came back into focus when he wrapped a (rather muscular) arm around Robbie's shoulder. "Listen, if you want to save yourself the time and trouble I would just leave now and break if off with him."

Robbie nodded and debated taking his advice. "Beck would be happier if he did- "Hey," Robbie's head snapped up as he saw Beck walking towards him and topless guy, who had now dropped his arm. "What's going on here?" He asked looking between the different boys.

Robbie didn't meet his eyes but topless guy spoke up. "I was just explaining to your friend-"

"_My boyfriend_," Beck interrupted.

Topless guy seemed a bit thrown off. "Ya, well we were just telling him about how he should save himself the trouble and end it with you."

Beck glared at topless guy before looking at Robbie with a natural face. "Robbie, is this true?"

Robbie looked up and finally met his eyes and nodded, it was for the best. "Beck, I-I want…I mean we can tell everyone it was your-"

"Robbie," Topless guy cut him off, apparently having caught on to his name and gave him a nudge.

"Right," Robbie said with a deep breath. "Beck, I think we should br-break up."

Beck gave his boyfriend a blank stare and looking around the room finally spoke up. "We're leaving." He simply stated and grabbed Robbie's wrist. Robbie tried to escape his vise like grip, so he could leave and cry, and continued to pull away while telling the other to release him. Beck simply ignored him and said to topless guy, "Tell your boss I quit." before pulling himself and Robbie out of the exit.

Only when they were outside and a good distance away, in a nearby park, did Beck release his hold. "What the hell, Beck-" Robbie was silence when Beck kissed him, very forcefully yet lovingly. All the tension the smaller boy had left instantly as he soon began to kiss back. By the end of the kiss Beck's hands had found themselves around Robbie's waist and at the back of his head; while Robbie's were in the other's hair and around his neck. Robbie continued to enjoy their situation and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Beck smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. His face became serious once more as he asked "Why did you do it?" The other man hummed in question. "Why did you want to break up with me?" Robbie wanted to pull way. Robbie un-wrapped his arms from the taller boy's neck but when he tried to push away Beck pulled him closer and whispered "Why?"

Robbie clinched his fist around Beck's shirt and shook his drooped head. "Because they're right; you are too good for me."

Beck rubbed soothing circles on his back. "No, they're not. If I didn't want to be with you I would have ended it long ago."

Robbie looked him in the eyes. "What about Jade-"

"I ended it with her and I want to be with you." Beck kissed his forehead. "Don't doubt it again." Robbie nodded and smiled. "Good, let's go eat. Those Abercrombie people told me if I joined no more pizza, now I'm craving it."

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Accent<strong>

Robbie gave Beck a stupid, intoxicated, giggly grin. Both he and Beck were absolutely wasted, not that they weren't the only ones. Oh far beyond that. There at their college graduation party Beck and Robbie were surrounded by different drunks and other things. There were a lot of illegal things going on there but none of them would even be able to remember that night. Robbie couldn't really remember much either, all he really knew was that he was sitting on his boyfriend's very nice lap listening to him speak while he stroked Robbie's thigh. This was great.

Robbie bit his lip as he listened to Beck continue to rant. He sounded so sexy. What most people didn't know, well actually if you'd ever seen Beck drunk then you knew, was that when Beck was plastered his Canadian accent came out. Robbie thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard, especially since at the time when ever Robbie would hear it he was wasted as well, so anything Beck did was attractive, actually Robbie didn't even have to be drunk to believe that. But Robbie would always listen intently and remember bits and parts in the morning of Beck's accent, even dreaming about it sometimes. Beck was attractive. So was his accent. Robbie really didn't understand why Beck tried so hard, and succeeded in hiding it, only to have it come out when he was drunk and in little control of his body.

"-done with University. I can't pro-cess what the opt'ins are, eh? I 'aven't even th-out aboot it. Well, I 'ave th-out aboot it but it's noat like we can jewst pack out baygs and wok into werk and a fawncy jewb. Doncha know, we deserve fancy jewb we've werked hard."

Robbie nodded and began kissing Beck's neck. Beck was so hot. His accent was so hot. That's the way things worked when they got drunk. Beck gained an accent and Robbie got horny.

"Oh, Robbie, that feels gewd." Beck moaned out.

Robbie shivered as Beck's hands began to move. That ass. That accent. "Keep talking." Robbie demanded.

"Alright then, what dew yew want me to tok aboot?"

Robbie tightened his finger sin Beck's hair. "Anything," He breathed out.

"Oh-kay, I love yew."

"I love you too." Robbie quickly responded. "Keep talking."

Beck threw his head back and laughed which soon turned into a moan as Robbie sucked on his neck. That accent.

"I've bean thinkin' aboot how heappy I am with yew and-" Beck cut himself off with another moan. "Gawd , Robe-bie," Robbie sunk his teeth into Beck's shoulder. He loved how Beck said his name like that. "Robe-bei," Beck slammed their mouths together and began to feverishly make out with his boyfriend. Beck grabbed Robbie's head and yanked it to meet his eyes. Beck couldn't do what he wanted with Robbie here. Too many people. "Le's go 'ome. I can't wait anny longer."

Robbie nodded and they jolted up and raced to grab their stuff and leave for their apartment as quickly as their intoxicated bodies would let them.

"Don't talk until we get home." Robbie demanded. If Beck spoke Robbie didn't think he would be able to hold back.

God, that accent.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
>Also excuse the misspellings in the second part that's purposeful and they are to help you with the drunken accent <strong>

**Part A: Beck hott to trot and Robbie's insecure but I love it Part B: I really just want to see them drunk and Beck with an accent**

**This chapter is the first and it's basically to help show their relationship and just am I the only one that's wondered why Beck doesn't have any sort of Canadian accent? I realized that and it bothered me because I actually got my Canadian friend in Minnesota to read over the drunk Canadian speaking so don't hate or dis it**

**Next up: B is for Beck**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION-(I own nothing!)**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	2. B is for Beck

**B is for Beck**

"I'll be right back." Beck told me as he planted a feather soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled until, unfortunately, Rex ruined the moment when he proclaimed. "Take your time, Romeo; I need some time away from your and four eye's mushy gay relationship and PDA."

"Hey!" I opposed. Beck merely laughed and headed off to where ever.

As I watched him run (which he looked amazing doing) I found myself drifting back to thinking (once again) how incredibly and unbelievable it is that we are dating and that he dumped Jade and is now with me. _Me_, four eyed, feminine, curly haired, Jew boy, who is always seen with Rex; and then there's Beck, perfect, muscular, silky haired, amazing Beck.

I'm not sure how long I have liked guys; I always figured every one of my though were normal and everyone had them. Then after I talked to Lane about it (after he swore to secrecy several times) he told me that I might be bi-curious and it could just be a phase. I hoped it was. I knew that no one would want to talk to a faggot. After we had that meeting I found myself noticing guys more and more often (especially Beck) I tried to stop and I even dated a Northridge girl, Allie. We lasted for a while and when Beck broke up with Jade I debated telling Beck everything, but I chickened out and continued with Allie. Yet the whole time I felt I couldn't give her the appreciation she deserved so I broke up with her. I don't know why I told Beck first but I did. When I explained why I broke up with her (minus the bi parts) he began to list why I was wrong and how great of a guy I was. I couldn't hold back any longer so I kissed him. I immediately pulled away and he looked shocked. I wanted to run but he grabbed me and kissed me. _He_ kissed _me_. Long story short we've been together since then.

I don't want to sound like some love-sick girl but I don't know how I even denied liking Beck; he's as close to perfect as a guy could get. I don't know why he's even with me or why he even likes me. He could get any girl (or guy) he wanted, he's attractive, he's nice, smart, funny, suave, laid back and romantic. At the same time I don't think I could be with any other guy, I mean if I had to have a boyfriend Beck's obviously the best choice by far.

I know I will never be good enough for him and I often think that he should go be with someone else, a beautiful girl or maybe a nice Abercrombie guy, and I would be happy for him, no matter how much it would hurt me.

I am happy we're together though and I do like him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. He's so much more confident in being bi (or anything for that matter) than I am. I mean after we started officially dating he brought me by his house to tell his parents and they embraced it, him, and me with open arms. I'm really and honestly jealous of that; I know for a fact that my parents (especially my dad) would never accept me. Beck's told me I'm being over dramatic (I'm not) but he tells me to take my time and I appreciate it more than he realizes.

I can't actually explain why Beck and this relationship mean to me but it gives me hope and confidence. Beck has always made me feel like I 'm somewhat important but to also be his boyfriend…it's unexplainable. Another plus is he doesn't mind Rex or get offended by his comments. And the more I think about the more I realize I think I l-

"Hey babe," Beck greeted breaking my concentration, well that and the kiss. "You look like you were in some serious though."

I grinned, my (stupid) goofy grin. "Nah, nothing much but I wouldn't recommend you doing it, you might damage your pretty head." He threw back his head and laughed as he patted my back. I stood up and Rex said some rude comment but I didn't hear.

I snuck a glance at Beck and decided that I really do…

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This chapter is basically to show Robbie's view of their relationship and Beck**

**Next up: C is for Corndogs...rating will be M for a reason**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


	3. C is for Corndog

**C is for Corndog**

He really was happy HAHS decided to have State Fair food, and he really was excited about funnel cake and foot long corndogs. So was Robbie. Beck knew he should thank his lucky stars that his and Robbie's class got out fifteen minutes early; they were able to get their food quickly and no one else was there to see _that_.

It started as a simple meal until Rex (really someday he wanted to kill that-that-thing!) challenged Robbie to see if he could fit the whole corndog in his mouth. Beck almost choked on his water. Of course (naïve) innocent Robbie accepted the challenge.

He started with the top (of course) Robbie brought the corndog up to his lips and placed the first part inside; Beck felt a twitch and not the good kind. Robbie got about a good five inches before he had to pull it out.

Rex made some snide comment and laughed about how he wouldn't be able to do it. The tiny bit of logic Beck had left wanted Robbie to stop and maybe if he could actually think he would have realized if he just asked Robbie to stop then he would have and this wouldn't be happening. The rest of Beck, meanwhile, really, _really _hoped Robbie could do this. He knew he shouldn't-oh my God, he was trying again.

Robbie took the corndog into his mouth again and developed a patter, which was not helping Beck's situation; he would take in one inch pull back half and inch and repeat. Beck bit back a groan, now fully hard. When the curly haired teen finally took in the whole foot long corndog Beck hardly realized it; his mind was…_elsewhere_. He tried, he _really_ did try, not to stare at Robbie especially when he slowly, God it was agonizing and so incredibly hot, pulled the corndog out of his mouth. Robbie turned to Rex with a smug smile and Beck had no idea what either of them said. It was the finally straw when Robbie decided to barely bite the corndog's tip, not even breaking the bread.

Beck couldn't take it anymore, he quickly excused himself and God his voice sounded strained, no amount of acting could have helped that, and left while holding his bag in front of him in a crude attempt to hide his pitched tent.

He didn't catch Robbie's quizzical expression nor did he see when everyone else sat down. But he did hear Tory ask where he was going to Robbie and Robbie's unsure answer. And yes, Beck heard Robbie exclaim that he could fit a foot long corndog in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**If your offended in any way by this chaper...1) sorry 2) sucks for you I told you it was M 3) Beck's a teenage boy and Robbie is naive **

**Next up: D is for Date **

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


	4. D is for Date

**D is for Date**

"What if somebody sees?"

Beck stopped pulling Robbie and looked at him with a bored expression. "That's the point. We go out and people see were dating." Robbie's face took on a pink hue, which Beck though it was adorable that Robbie still blushed at the mentioning of them going out. Robbie looked sexy and delectable when he blushed like that and Beck just wanted to-ah fuck it.

Beck spontaneously pulled Robbie into a kiss which the ventriloquist melted into after he got over his reprise. The taller male pulled away and Robbie looked at him though half closed, framed eyes. Beck smirked in satisfaction. "You don't seem to mind when I kiss you in public." He commented with a raised eyebrow.

Robbie turned a deep shade of red and sputtered a response. "Sh-shut up!"

He smirked again and gave Robbie another quick kiss. "Come on, we had it your way and ate at my house, now I want to go out and get ice cream in public with my boyfriend." The dark skinned man stated as he continued to tug a reluctant Robbie to the ice cream shop.

"B-Beck, wait-"

"No, I'm not waiting for one of your excuses." Beck gave his boyfriend's wrist a jerk and suddenly Robbie found himself next to Beck and one arm is around his waist.

Glasses askew face burning, head spinning and yet the curly haired teen managed to speak. "This is social suicide! What about your reputation?"

Beck rolled his eyes. "What about it? I'm bi, that doesn't automatically make me some flamboyant gay guy lusting and crushing after every guy with a dick. And besides Hollywood Arts is full of gays, lesbians, and bis. So if someone is superficial enough to judge me differently because I'm now dating a guy then they can go fuck themselves."

Robbie buried his head into Beck's neck. It's times like these Robbie wishes he was as confident and cool as Beck. There are fingers on his chin, tilting him up to meet eye to eye with his boyfriend. "I don't care what other people think. I do care what you think, though." Beck looked around and took a deep breath before looking back at the other teen in his arms. "Listen, Rob, if you really want to leave we can. I just wanted you to see that I'm not ashamed of being with you."

Robbie breaks their eye contact and reburies his head into the other's neck. A moment later he shakes his head and pulls away. Beck feels a small twang of panic but it leaves as soon as Robbie takes his hand. "I like ice cream." They smile at each other. "Do you still remember what I like?"

"Mint with Oreo," Beck states easily enough. Robbie's eyes are shining behind his glasses when he places the softest of kisses on Beck's lips. "Yep, and you're paying, boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This chapter is to show how they act towards the idea of going _out_ on a date**

**Next up: E is for Engagement**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuut...I need help with 'G' (I already know 'F') so out of these or PM me if you have another idea which would you like to see:**

**_1-Gay  
>2-Gun<br>3-Goofy  
>4-Graves<br>5-Girl  
>6-Gesture<br>7-Google  
>8-Gentlemen<br>9-Grandparents  
>10-Other (PM me)<em>**

**either review or go and vote on the poll on my profile PLEASE! I_ need_ help deciding**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


	5. E is for Engagement

**E is for Engagement**

Seriously, he had been running around _all_ day to grab what Beck needed. Robbie was trying to be a good boyfriend but honesty they both had a week off and Robbie was _really_ looking forward to waking up in Beck's arms, not cold and with some stupid note from Beck asking him if he could go run a few errands for him while Beck had some last minute work to finish up. Robbie figured it wouldn't take too long so he took a quick shower threw on some clothes and left for what he expected to be for a _little_ _while_ to run a _few_ errands.

Robbie had been up at ten left at eleven and now it was six in the fucking afternoon, he was going to kill Beck. The only good side of this day, seriously the _only_ good side, was the fact that he got to go see and drop off things at his friend's places.

When he went to visit Andre and Tori and their little one year old Ellie, he talked to them for half an hour at most, before saying he had to leave. They had given him a box of _very_ expensive chocolates and an envelope; the chocolates were for him and the envelope was for Cat, because he just _had_ to agree to run the errand to deliver it to Cat because _obliviously_ he had to and the mailman couldn't.

When he got to Cat's, the girl's a new boyfriend, Chris, opened the door in nothing but boxers and turned bright red before Cat, thankfully, appeared in a pink slip that made Robbie wish he was single and straight (it also helped that he was still mad about this morning). Cat ushered him in and ripped open the letter, reading it then squealing and dragging Robbie to the kitchen and handed him a, rather larger, bouquet of flowers that was very well and elegantly put together. Cat grinned and exclaimed that she designed it herself. Robbie complemented it and tried to give it back but Cat said it was for him. Where after that kept him there for an hour while she talked and talked, but before he could escape Cat asked him one intsy, tintsy favor. He hadn't seen Jade in a while, so maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad (although he figured she still hated his core, just because she could and for no real reason. Not because he was going out with Beck still, and their relationship lasted longer than theirs did and through university and they were living together-no wait Robbie was still mad at Beck because even after the errands he still had more to do and Beck was gone this morning and was distracted last night and earlier this week as well and…now Robbie's plain out pissed with him. Beck can go crawl in a ditch.) Cat had managed to wheedle him into running a box of cupcakes and a letter over to Jade. Again _mailman_.

Let's just say he didn't stop to chat with Jade. He delivered the letter and the box and in return Jade handed him an imported bottle of high class champagne which she said was for Beck. Robbie couldn't leave fast enough.

So now after running more errands for Beck the Bastard, it was seven, Robbie was tired, angry, was going to give Beck a piece of his mind. He grab all the items in his car and all he had to do was just open the door to their apartment and Beck had better be prepared for the bitching of a life time-actually don't let him be prepared, Robbie thought with a smirk. After all, Beck deserved it that no good, lousy-what the hell?

Robbie nearly dropped everything when he was their apartment. The whole thing was illuminated by candles, soft music was playing, there was a candle lit dinner, and oh god what was going on? Robbie's knees felt weak as he realized what was going on. Robbie set down the three items with a new realization, chocolate, flowers, champaign, oh my.

Walking further in, observing every detail as he did, he spotted Rex, that silly puppet from high school sitting on the couch. Robbie smiled and picked up the doll; Rex seemed so much bigger back then.

"Hey there, buddy. I haven't talked to you in awhile."

Robbie's smile grew when Rex 'replied'. "Yea thanks for forgetting about me."

"I didn't forget about you, I just out grew you. I can stand on my own two feet now." He explained proudly.

"Ya, whatever, I guess I'm glad for you then."

Robbie had a softer smile now. "What brings you out here?"

"Your boyfriend's proposing to you, that's what." Robbie's eye's widened. His subconscious was always…unexplainable.

"Turn around." Robbie's blood was pounding in his ears and he wasn't sure who said it but when he did…sure enough there was Beck on one knee with a shining ring.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, no, I-I can't do this." Robbie stuttered, and turned bright red.<p>

Beck looked at him and with a mix of hurt and disappointment. "But, Robbie, why I thought-"

"No, I mean I _really_ can't do this." Robbie broke the fourth and fifth wall and turned to Mr. Sikowitz. "Is this really necessary?"

Sikowitz blinked and uncrossed his legs. "What?"

"Ya, Robbie, what?" Jade smirked. "Feeling a little uncomfortable?"

"Yes, actually-"

"Too bad. You should be embarrassed." Jade responded with a dark look.

Robbie ignored her and turned back to his teacher…who was drinking his coconut...why isn't he surprised?

"Mr. Sikowitz, I can't do this with Beck." His voice squeaked when his said his boyfriend's name, his face turned bright red at that though. He still hasn't gotten used to the idea that he and Beck are dating.

"I thought it was going swimmingly." Sikowitz answered picking at his coconut.

"I can't do an engagement scene." Once again, bright red.

"Robbie, it was so sweet." Tori cooed.

"I was actually hoping for a make out scene." Jade commented from her seat. Everyone stared at her in silence. The girl glared from her seat. "Gay sex is hot and none of you have a right to judge me."

Robbie felt like he was going to faint. Just the idea of making out with Beck…and in front of all those people….He felt really dizzy.

A hand on his back, the small of his back, steadied him. "Careful there, Rob." Beck whispered from behind him. Great now his knees were going weak.

"Watch out for your boyfriend, Beck. He looks like he's about to pass out." Jade commented from her seat. In a second the hand was gone and luckily he was being helped into a chair, he heard giggles and snickering but he wasn't really focusing on that.

"One time, my brother passed out while driving a car." Cat stated. Everyone stared at her in shock. "It was a bumper car." She clarified before giggling.

After a moment Sikowitz threw his coconut out the window and clapped his hands together as he stood up. "So why can't you do this Robbie?"

"Well, it's just that…it's Beck…and-I mean-well-"

"Spit it out." Jade demanded.

"I can't do an engagement scene with Beck." There was silence in the class room.

"Why not?" Sikowitz asked.

"It's just that-he's him and I'm me and we're both…um…"

"Dudes?" Andre provided.

"Ya dude's." Robbie finished with a nod before ducking his head in embarrassment.

"What's wrong with two guys getting engaged?" Sikowitz questioned. "Why last month I attended my friend's wedding to another man, it was held in the state prison. It was a beautiful day and they had these little-"

"N-nothing's wrong with two guys-it's just that-"

"Would you not want to be engaged Beck?" Jade asked. It was then that Robbie realized that Beck had been quiet this whole time. He risked a glance at his boyfriend and noticed the cool expression on his face but the hurt in his eyes. Beck met his eyes and Robbie bit his lip. "Well?"

Robbie looked back at Jade. "No, it's not like that. Anyone would be lucky to be Beck's fiancé."

"What is it then?" Tori asked.

Robbie bit his lip again and rolled it in between his teeth. "I just…I doubt Beck would ever marry someone like me." He finished with a whisper, hoping no one heard the unspoken _or even _be_ with me_. All the girls in the class awed, which didn't help his growing blush. No one corrected Robbie and Beck remained silent before the bell rang and Robbie dashed from the chair on the stage and grabbed his backpack so he could get out of that class and get Rex from his locker so he could speak for Robbie the rest of the day and Robbie could just keep his big stupid mouth shut.

But he only got a few feet when Beck grabbed him and both their backpacks and led them away from the crowds of students.

When they were a good distance away and out of sight Beck pulled Robbie into a kiss, in which Robbie whimpered and melted into. When Beck pulled away and Robbie was able to see through some of the fog on his glasses Beck spoke. "Don't doubt it. I like you and I like being with you. I'm lucky to be with you and I think I would like being engaged and married to you."

Robbie blushed and narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend, who was still holding him close, not that he was complaining or anything. "I don't think we'll be together for that long. You'll find someone else and move on and she'll be the luckiest wife-"

"You'd make a great wife."

This time Robbie glared. "I mean it, Beck."

"So do I." He gave Robbie a big smile. "A hot little homemaker," Robbie's glare hardened. "Or you could work and you'd have a shiny ring on your finger." Beck held up his boyfriend's left hand and kissed his ring finger's base. "Right there," Robbie pushed himself away from Beck's hold and grabbed his backpack before storming off. Unfortunately, Beck came up from behind and kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "If we are together for that long I'm going to propose to you."

Robbie shook himself free of the arms and began walking off. He tried to push those words and that promise out of his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up. There's no way that would happen. They would never be engaged to each other.

* * *

><p>"We've been together that long"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**If you didn't get it Part 1: Future Part 2: Past Part 3: I just wanted to add that last part in...'none of you have a right to judge me'  
><strong>**two different stories but they relate to the topic and this is all one big universe AKA: all my stories are in the same life not seperate just out of order but they all relate**

**Did you like the double installment? Did I freak you out there when Robbie said 'no' at the beggining of the second part Ya you guys said that they were too short so I doubled it and made it two stories about the topic. Do you like the idea or just trash it and make one of them longer? I really need to know so you all need to review and pic a topic, vote on my poll and tell me how you like the double story idea**

**If you guys like the double story idea I'll go back and add stories to the earlier chapters as long as you guys review and will review the old chapters**

**Jade is a slash fan ;)**

**This chapter is to show their engagement when it happens and the idea of it happening when they first started out**

**Next up: F is for Family**

**Buuuuuuuuuuuut...I need help with 'G'**** I narrowed it down to the four most popular so out of these ideas which would you like to see:**

**_1-Girl  
>2-Gesture<br>3-Gentlemen  
>4-Grandparents<br>_**

**either review or go and vote on the poll on my profile PLEASE! I_ need_ help deciding**

**Im sorry if I didn't get to answering your review but I _REALLY_ appreciate them all so, so, soooooooo much I'll make sure to answer them all this time and in the future**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


	6. F is for Family

**F is for Family**

Beck pulled away from the kiss and I felt myself heat up. Still not used to the kissing thing, not that I had a problem with it-well, I don't think I should be kissing Beck, or vice versa, or even with him. This shouldn't even be happening.

Beck gave me a quick peck before pulling away. I wish the whole 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' rule applied in life because my glasses were really foggy and I couldn't see him and I wish he couldn't see me because I _know_ that I always must have looked so stupid and dorky after he kissed me. But he could see me and I could partially make out his smirk, God that _smirk_! I ripped my glasses off of my face and began wiping them off.

"You really should stop doing that." I muttered, damn glasses.

"What?"

"Kissing me in public." I stated as I put on my glasses and met his eyes, clearly.

"Why? We're official now." Confusion was written on his face but there was some pride behind it. No clue why but there was. "We can make it Facebook official, if you'd like." He gave me a shit eating grin and I gave his bicep-it's so muscular and _nice_-a punch, which ended up hurting me more.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my fist. Beck grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"I'm not ashamed." He grabbed my chin and kissed me again. Damn glasses. I wish I had the restraint to pull back and oppose this, but I don't, at least not now. Beck pulled away and lead me to his car, before pushing me in shutting the door and getting in to drive, where he drove for a good five minutes before pulling up to his house. Not his RV, his _house_, where his parents lived and were home. At that moment. And Beck was still holding my hands, even when he dragged me inside, no matter how much I opposed and tried to free my hand.

Beck dragged me inside and called for his parents, both really nice people, his mom is great and his dad…They both appeared at the door way and his mom asked what was going on.

"I need to talk to you guys." Beck stated clearly and calmly. Fuck I knew what was going on and what he was going to say. This wouldn't end well. I didn't want it to happen to him. I didn't want him to see his parents react that way.

"Beck, don't!" I hissed at him.

"Of course, dear, let's just go into the living room and sit down." His mom responded.

"Please, it's not good. We can go anywhere you want. I won't oppose, just please don't, please." I begged.

Beck met my eyes and before we entered the living room, where his parents could see, God I hope they didn't see, Beck kissed my forehead and held me for a few seconds as he whispered. "It'll be fine, trust me." I did.

Beck and I sat down on the couch across from them, Beck tried to sit closer to me but I just scooted away and kept my head bowed the whole time, and focused on my hands. The blood was pounding in my head, making it very hard to hear Beck speaking. I couldn't I didn't want to see or hear their reactions. The next thing I knew Beck was sitting _right_ _next_ _to_ me and he laid one of his big, soft, hands on mine. I looked up at him with wide eyes and then took a chance and looked at his parents; they looked…happy.

His mom stood up and came across the room. I flinched out of instinct before she threw her arms around us. I still tensed.

"Oh Beck, and Robbie, you two are adorable!" She squeezed us. "I'm so glad you are honest with us. I need to call Carole." She decided and as she began to walk away she stopped and turned around. "Unless you want me to keep it a secret."

Beck looked at me expectantly. I bowed my head in reply. "Just for now please don't tell, mom." Beck answered with a squeeze to my hands.

"Alright then." She came back over and gave Beck a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for telling us, dear." She kissed mine as well. "You too, Robbie," I felt my face heat up.

Beck's dad didn't speak until his mom left the room. I dug my nails into my palms. Please don't.

I risked looking up when I heard footsteps. Please. When they stopped I could see Mr. Oliver's expensive black shoes stopped in front of us. I looked up and I saw him look from me to Beck before finally landing on Beck with narrow eyes.

No.

"Beck," His tone was stern. I glanced at Beck who had a determined gaze that challenged his father's. "If you hurt Robbie in any way I know where you live." It was meant to be menacing but he ended it with a smile.

Beck rolled his eyes. "What you're not going to threaten Robbie?" Beck, please, no.

Luckily Mr. Oliver snorted. "No, Robbie's a good kid and would never hurt you. You on the other hand…"

They both laughed and I tried to relax, I couldn't until I was sure though.

"Y-you're alright with this, Mr. Oliver?" I whispered, nervous to meet his eyes.

He shrugged. "Of course, Beck's still my son and considering all of his other little girlfriends, even the ones back in Canada, you being his boyfriend is the best of them. I'm glad for you and Beck, it takes a lot of courage and I support you both." I felt myself relax. He was alright with this.

Beck had great parents.

* * *

><p>I really wasn't looking forward to going home after school today and facing the wrath of my parents. Well, not <em>wrath<em> but their lecture about how they are accepting of me and Robbie but that doesn't mean that we can show too much PDA (AKA making out on school grounds-technically I was kissing Robbie then we took it too far, well I did and Robbie didn't stop me because I can make his mind go blank instantly, and I kind of-really loved it) because not everyone was alright with gays. Andre was already laughing at me and Cat was 'consoling' me by telling me how adorable we were when all of a sudden Jade and Tori walked up and asked what we were talking about. Cat blurted out that Robbie and I had been caught making out on campus and we got in trouble, where upon Tori asked where Robbie was. I managed to mumble that his dad wanted him home right away.

Jade choked on her salad and that's where the real trouble started.

"Are you alright, Ja-"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Now, what'd you say about Robbie?"

I lifted his head and gave my ex a questioning look. "His dad wanted him home?"

Jade cursed and pushed her salad aside as she bolted up. "They actually let him go?" Now I was worried. "Don't they know?" She groaned and grabbed my wrist. "No, of course they don't!" She pulled me away from the table not caring that the others were following. "We have to go."

We literally sprinted to her black truck. As soon as we were in it Jade called the cops and the paramedics, sending them to Robbie's house. I felt like he was going to burst in anxiety if I didn't know what was happening. "Jade, tell me what the hell is going on?" Jade cursed at the car in front for going too slow. I demanded again.

She glared at me and then, "I think Robbie's dad is going to kill him." There was a long silence and I wanted to call her bluff, because it had to be a lie. "I'm serious and I don't mean in the way you or Tori or Andre would say, I mean literally murder him." I felt my blood turn to ice and my voice freeze in my throat.

Jade continued. "You've never had sex with him have you?"

"He said-he said he wanted to take it slow."

Jade nodded. "You haven't seen him without a shirt either?"

I shook my head. "I've felt once before but he stopped me. Even when we've-He said there were scars from the car crash he and his mom were in-"

"The one where she died?"

I nodded and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Yeah,"

"Robbie has scars but only three are from the car crash." I felt like I was going to be sick. "The rest are from his dad." I was really nauseous then. "Breathe," Jade instructed as she rolled down the window. I did as she said and the rest of the ride was spent in a tense silence. Any questions could be answered later.

I didn't wait for the car to stop before jumping out. I flung open the door and…all I saw was red.

Jade's voice was the thing to get through to me after two police officers had to get me off Mr. Shapiro, and now that the adrenaline was wearing off I was shaking. All I could see was Robbie's broken body but the only think keeping me sane was what Jade kept repeating.

_The police and the paramedics are here. Mr. Shapiro can't hurt Robbie anymore. Robbie's going to be fine. He's alright._

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Part 1: Robbie POV of Beck's family finding out Part 2: Beck's POV of Robbie's family finding out**

**I hope you get the whole reason of why Robbie didn't want Beck to tell his family in Part 1 and the thing with his dad (which will be explained later) plays into his insecurities in a_major_ way**

**Hope you dont think it's too dark or offinsive or any such like that**

**If you guys like the double story idea I'll go back and add stories to the earlier chapters as long as you guys _review_ and will review the old chapters**

**This chapter is to show their views on each other's family finding out**

**Next up: G is for Girl/Gesture**

**Girl and Gesture will be the two parts**

**Im sorry if I didn't get to answering your review but I _REALLY_ appreciate them all so, so, soooooooo much I'll make sure to answer them all this time and in the future**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W E V E N I F A N O N Y M O U S**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	7. G is for Gesture & Girl

**G is for Gesture**

Though most people still questioned Beck and Robbie's relationship, but throughout the time they had been together all of their friends could see it was the little gestures that mattered.

Tori had to ask Robbie for a homework assignment for her history class and Andre had told her that Robbie always had the best notes, even though he was a class or so ahead of everyone in their main courses. So Tori set out to find Robbie and hoped that he wouldn't mind sharing his notes from last year for him. She knew he was organized and probably had a folder of all his history notes, maybe she could see about borrowing and copying that whole thing so that way she would be set for the whole year.

Andre said he had last seen Robbie in the library and Sinjin had confirmed what Andre said when she asked if he had seen the ventriloquist.

Upon entering the library she scanned the room and didn't see him anywhere, and when she asked another student they pointed to a spot in the back.

When she arrived she noticed a pair of shoes and legs over the couch. She saw Robbie's curly hair and when she walked up behind them she noticed Beck's head in Robbie's lap as he rested. Meanwhile Robbie was reading some kind of book and scratching Beck's head. They looked so peaceful and she felt like she was interrupting something.

She could get the notes later. They should enjoy themselves.

Exams were coming up and Andre and Beck really needed to do well on this next exam. Really well and because of Beck's stubborn nature he had been hitting the books more than Andre and Andre didn't think the other teen had taken the time to eat-he knew he hadn't. Or sleep much for that matter. Thing was math sucked chiz and every time Andre looked at the page he felt like he was looking at alphabet soup. When Andre made that comment to Beck the teen gave a short laugh and said they would get some after the exams were over.

Andre had just finished up his lunch and he and Beck both had their noses buried in their notes and books. Unfortunately, Andre kept getting distracted by the fact that he hadn't seen Beck eat or get anything to drink since they began studying-yesterday morning. And Beck hadn't gotten much sleep-actually Andre wasn't sure if he did sleep, Andre went to bed before him and Beck was awake and studying before Andre.

Andre heard his mom say that Robbie was here and he said for him to come on up. Beck didn't even flinch.

Robbie greeted them with a goofy smile and set a coffee in front of Beck, there was none for Robbie or even himself. Andre watched as Beck grabbed the cup and downed the whole thing before continuing to read his notes.

Robbie talked to Andre and asked how it was all going. They were stuDYING.

Robbie laughed and Andre felt himself relax a little but he noticed that Robbie continually shot glances at Beck who hadn't even looked or acknowledged Robbie.

Andre said that he's been studying none stop. Robbie bit his lip and nodded. Robbie then focused on Beck and clasped a hand on his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear. He looked concerned.

Beck didn't even look away to answer that he was studying and he would later. Andre saw the hand on Beck's shoulder move and begin to lightly massage Beck. Robbie explained to him that he needed to rest and how he was exhausted and there for he couldn't study at his best and he would do worse on his exam than before he began studying. After a few minutes Robbie managed to coax Beck into going home and taking a nap.

Beck didn't come back until the next day and he seemed in much better shape than earlier.

Cat was talking to Robbie about the squirrel that she saw yesterday and how then she followed it and the adventures she thought they could have together. Robbie was grinning and listening to what she had to say. Beck came up and Cat realized that she might have to restart the story. How else would Beck know why she and a squirrel could climb trees up and to the clouds and then become flying squirrels that could fly into space? Ha, ha, ha that sounded fun!

But Beck was talking to Robbie and she knew it wasn't nice to interrupt. She saw Beck pull out a book and hand it to Robbie. She watched as Robbie's eyes widened and she was confused as Robbie flipped through the book, it had no pictures.

She continued to watch as Robbie flung his arms around Beck and thanked him a lot of times.

Robbie then showed the book to Cat and explained what it was but she didn't really understand him and he used a lot of big words, so…ya.

Later on Cat saw Robbie reading his new book in class and after that when she realized she never finished her story she ran to find Robbie but when she did he and Beck had his arm around Robbie while he was on his Pear phone and Robbie was reading again. Tori came up next to her and asked if she wanted to get ice cream.

Thinking about it she never did finish her story.

Honestly, Jade thought the whole idea of Robbie and Beck to be weird but then again while they were dating Beck could always stand Robbie better than anyone else and they would always hang out and in retrospect Jade wonders if Beck had cheated on her with Robbie instead of Tori, she would have never suspected it at the time so it was possible.

They seemed weird and awkward together for the longest time-it seemed to her-until one day she walked in on them making out and she originally thought they would be an exception to her gays are hot rule but damn was she wrong and it's never been so right. She once invited them over to "talk about their relationship" since she was Beck's ex and they all were still friends and Jade knew some stuff and she gave them food with aphrodisiac qualities. It took a few minutes and she temporarily left the room and when she walked back in Robbie was straddling Beck and they were making out. Beck's hand was in Robbie's hair and up his shirt and Robbie was clinging to Beck's shirt and hair and grinding against Beck. Jade just watched them go to town. Unfortunately, they didn't get as far as Jade had hoped and Robbie had to be a cock-block and stop them from doing the dirty or anything further than what they were.

Jade did that a few times now and Beck and Robbie eventually found out. Robbie couldn't look her in the eye for weeks and Beck seemed pissed but he got over it.

They were really hot when they got into it but they had moments when they were disgustingly sweet and Jade felt like she was going to get diabetes.

One time they were at lunch and Robbie kept messing with Beck's hair until Jade demanded to know what the hell he was doing.

Apparently Beck got a haircut and Robbie was the only one to notice. Beck didn't even mention he did to anyone and didn't know that Robbie knew until he said it to Jade. Robbie ended up scratching Beck's head and Beck just rested on the table until Robbie stopped and said he remembered something. He reached in his backpack and handed Beck a cupcake-it was mocha chocolate and Robbie said he bought it because it was Beck's favorite kind.

Beck thanked Robbie and smiled and gave him and innocent kiss that didn't progress to anything further, which sucked chiz and began eating it as Robbie continued to scratch Beck's head.

Jade later watched _I Spit on Your Grave_ to rid herself of the disgusting sugar coated sappiness.

But probably the most important gesture Beck has done for Robbie was everything after the incident with Robbie's dad.

Once Jade called and told everyone what happened they all ran to the hospital but weren't allowed entrance until visiting hours the next day. As soon as that time came they all went to see Robbie, who was put under a medical induced sleep until they felt his body was stable enough, both physically and mentally, to handle what had happened. When they entered Robbie's room Beck was asleep, head resting on Robbie's bed while his hand held Robbie's.

Jade had luckily come in not too long after, bringing coffee with her for both her and Beck. Her usual hard expression was only an echo of itself. She explained Robbie's condition and what the doctors said. She told them the full thing of what happened at Robbie's house and with Robbie's dad in the past and present. And she also explained how Beck hadn't left Robbie's side since he came out of surgery.

Beck stayed by Robbie's side the whole time he was asleep and half a week later Beck texted Jade saying they were going to wake Robbie up.

Beck was the first person Robbie saw when he woke up and Beck didn't leave his side at all, only when Jade or one of their friends were there did he go to grab some food or sometimes even go to relieve himself.

Beck stayed by Robbie's side while he healed and did his homework next to his boyfriend with Robbie sometimes helping him out. Beck stayed strong right next to Robbie when Mr. Shapiro was tried and they found a new guardian for Robbie-Beck and his family had feverously tried to argue to take Robbie in themselves but the court wouldn't allow it, in the end it was Robbie's grandparents who did.

Beck stayed with Robbie every moment and step of the way. He kissed all of Robbie's scars and when things felt like too much for Robbie he helped him, calmed him down and at some points even had to call Jade for help.

The most important thing Beck had done was stay by Robbie and be there for him.

They had their unmentionable moments and their privet moments. Like where Beck would just hold Robbie or they would watch the new documentary Robbie had been waiting for; even the times when Robbie would help Beck with school or when Robbie would give Beck a massage-because after working with Rex for so many years Robbie's hands were magical.

Over all it was the little gestures that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Girl<strong>

"Jade talked to me this week."

Beck didn't look up from his text book lying on Robbie's bed to respond. "On her own?"

"Mhm," Robbie nodded. "Y-you know she finds gay guys h-hot, right?"

Beck smirked "Ya, I think the whole school does after her announcement in class." Beck faced his boyfriend and leaned closer to him. "Why? Does she want to see us kiss?" Beck then began to do so and quickly moved until Robbie became noting more than putty in his hands. Then he pulled away and admired his work-foggy glasses, red face, swollen pink lips, messier hair, fingers clinging to his shirt-and smiled at Robbie. "What did she say?" Beck asked turning back to his text books.

"Who?" Robbie dazedly asked.

The tan teen gave a short laugh. "Jade, what did Jade say to you this week?"

Robbie blushed and bowed his head. "She knows a lot about gay relationships and she was asking me about things I didn't even know." Beck smiled at Robbie's innocence as he skimmed though his book. "But she did say, um, she said…" Robbie whispered the rest so quietly that Beck couldn't hear.

"What?" Robbie repeated himself but still quietly mumbled so Beck still couldn't understand him. "Robbie, speak up." Beck told him as he turned to look at his boyfriend and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Jade told me that I'm the girl in the relationship."

Beck raised an eyebrow and tied to figure it all out. "Wait, what?" Beck disregarded his text book and sat up in front of the other teen.

"Jade said I'm the _girl_ in the relationship-"

"Ya, but why?"

"Well, she said that I'm really feminine-and Rex agreed-and I am, and I wear make-up and girl jeans and I act girly and Jades called me a pussy before and she mentioned because of the way I act in the relationship-"

"Jade's a girl and you two are _completely_ different."

"But you two still physically had a girl." Robbie lowered his head and his face became hidden by his curls. "I-I read that it is natural for a guy to fill in for the girls role and it said that it was usual and one of the critics responded that it is natural because the only true relationship is with a boy and a girl-a male and a female. Apparently, because I know that and my body and subconscious know that they are trying to fill in for what's lacking in the relationship-a girl. And-and-"

Beck upped Robbie's chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. "Hey," The awkward teen looked terrified. "You're doing that rambling thing again-you know what I'm talking about." Robbie bit his lip and averted his eyes as Beck explained. "There's something you want to ask or tell me but you're afraid of the consequences." When Robbie tried to pull his face free from Beck's hold the other boy snapped his head back and forced Robbie to look at him. "Tell me." Beck demanded as he noticed the tears prickling at the corner of the framed eyes.

"I-I talked to Allie,"

Beck clinched his fist and subconsciously his hold on Robbie's chin tightened. He never liked Allie, Little-Miss Perfect-Goodie-Two-Shoes, she's such a- "And" Beck prodded, eyes sharpening.

"And, well, she has a friend who w-wants to meet you." Beck didn't like where this was going. "I-I think you should go out w-with h-her." Beck's fingers dug into Robbie's skin and his short nails actually hurt, Robbie continued through the discomfort. "She's a really nice g-girl and from what Allie says-and I've-I've met her before-you two would get a-along really w-well.

Beck glared at him and Robbie knew he was going to have new bruises later on his chin. "What the _hell_?" Beck snarled.

"You-you sh-should go on the date. You need to date a girl. We shouldn't be together." Beck's pulse was racing, and Robbie could tell from how tightly his teeth were clenched. "It's _wrong_ in so many ways."

Beck angrily released his hold on Robbie, who in turn resisted the urge to rub his aching chin. The bigger teen stood up and began to fling his hands in the air in frustration. "Why do you always do this?" Robbie didn't dare speak. "Why, the hell, do you always do things that could ruin our relationship?" Beck was storming around the bed and in Robbie's room.

"Because it's bad for us to be together." Robbie explained.

"But why? I don't think it is and none of our friends think it is no teacher or anyone has said anything to me and if they've said anything thing to you then tell me and I'll take care of it!" Beck swore as he took Robbie's wrists in between his hands.

"No, it is-"

"When did it become bad? Because I know you were always hesitant before and when we first started but I thought that was gone once we came out. I told my parents, for God's sake, and they love you-they're alright with it. I know your mom would have been fine with it and your dad too-"

"No-"

"Yes!" Beck exclaimed. "My God! Things were fine earlier and-Christ, we've had _sex_ and you seemed _fine_ with that!" Robbie could feel the little bits of anger building together. "What did you just want to have sex and then Wham-Bam-Thank you Beck? Is that all you wanted? Sex?"

"God, Beck, yes that's _all_ I wanted." Robbie deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

Beck glared. "Don't act like that. _I'm_ the one trying to get to the bottom of things and fix _whatever the hell_ you think is wrong!"

Robbie stood up and scowled back at Beck. "Our relationship _doesn't_ work and it will _never_ work out."

"Why? I mean I'm happy and I thought you were too but apparently not! No matter what we do-what I do you'll never be happy."

"You're the one with anger management issues-"

"You're the one that makes me so angry!" Beck and Robbie were yelling in each other's faces. "If you're not happy with me then why not break up with me." Robbie's face twisted into a grimace. "You're always sabotaging our relationship but you'll never end it."

"Because nothing's going to come from us being together; you should be with a girl and so should I!"

"If you really believed that then why did you agree to go out with me in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to and I always knew one day it was all going to end."

Beck's jaw dropped before his face contorted into a scowl. "Well I'm glad you had so much faith in our relationship."

"Oh please," Robbie said rolling his eyes. "As if you thought we would be together for this long-"

"I did but I'm glad to know that you didn't." Robbie gave a huff and Beck clinched his fist. "God, I don't know why I'm bothering." Beck turned away from Robbie and threw his hands up in aggravation. He turned back around and pointed an accusing finger at the other, his face twisted in a dark humor. "You know," He gave a short laugh. "I have tried so fucking hard to please you-harder than I did with Jade-and you have done nothing but be a little bitch." Robbie physically recoiled. "God, after everything I've done all you do is hurt us and our relationship. You're nothing but an ungrateful little brat."

_You little ungrateful bitch._

Robbie's breathing was picking up and he bit his lip as he fixed his harshest glare on Beck. "Fine! You want me to end it then I will!" Robbie yelled. "Beck we're through!"

Beck momentarily flinched before his anger flared once again. "Well that's fucking fine with me! I'm done with you and your bi-polar ass!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Robbie screamed, pointing at the door.

"With pleasure!" Beck yelled as he slammed his door behind him. A moment later Robbie heard his front door slam shut.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Part 1: Sweet little fluff chapter that comes from their friends POVs about the little gestures Part 2: Insecurities/a fight that started because of girls and such  
><strong>

**I love Jade as a slash fan and the fact with the aphrodisiac I hope you liked that because I'm tempted to put more kinky slash Jade that pushes them in this story bunch series and everything that happened and why Jade is important will be explained next chapter**

**I did not intend for _Girl_ to go that direction it was just suppose to be kind and sweet with a little dark spot like a sun spot-you dont really notice it over the light and sunshine (hint hint for future chapter _Girl _will relate nicely toStory _S_)  
><strong>

**I will be adding on to the original chapters this week so promise me you'll review them-first up will be A and then B will come when I post the next chapter and so on and so forth  
><strong>

**This chapter is to show the little things and their fight**

**Next up: H is for Horror  
><strong>

**I'm think I answered all the reviews but if not I'm sorry if I didn't get to answering your review but I _REALLY_ appreciate them all so, so, soooooooo much I'll make sure to answer them all this time and in the future**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


	8. H is for Horror

**H is for Horror**

Beck grinned as Robbie buried his head further into Beck's chest occasionally peeking his head out to glance at the screen. Beck didn't get how this movie could possibly be scare but it was enough to terrify Robbie.

Beck, as everyone knew, didn't get scared. Horror movies were nothing to him. He dated Jade for Christ's sake! During those times they would watch weird movies and then she would get turned on he would get bored and things went from there.

With Robbie it was different, of course. Instead of a make-out session during the movie Robbie would curl in a ball and press himself as far into Beck as he could. Not that Beck minded or anything; he, in fact, loved the idea that Robbie thought of him as his protector.

Robbie, beside him stared in half horror half shock at the screen as the killer began to chop up their victims. Huh, based on that other movie Beck thought that the inside of people looked different, oh ya and weren't shattered bones supposed to look different? But the special effects on this movie were pretty good.

Robbie squeaked and clutched on to Beck's shirt as a dead corpse fell out of nowhere and it had nothing to do with the story line. He had to remind himself to get more horror movies to watch with Robbie. Which was odd because Robbie spent half the movie buried into Beck's side and not looking at the screen but he kept saying that he liked horror movies (not to Jade's extent) but Beck didn't argue with him.

Beck laughed as Robbie looked at the screen just in time to see the killer pop out and as Robbie flung his arms around Beck. Beck smiled and kissed the top of Robbie's head.

Another plus to watching horror movies with Robbie is for a while afterwards Robbie would agree to spend the night with Beck, downside: most of the time they didn't have sex or do anything like that. But spending time and holding Robbie was nice as well.

During those times Robbie had once told him he felt safe with Beck. Like no one could hurt him. Beck had merely smiled and kissed him before pulling him closer.

Nobody would ever hurt Robbie. No one would ever get the chance to. Not as long as Beck was there. Robbie would always be safe.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stared at Beck. He'd never looked so calm and yet so troubled. His hand was clutched gently on to Robbie's pale one as he rested his head on his arm and on Robbie's bed. I stirred my third cup of shitty coffee and tried to process what had occurred and everything that had led up to it.<p>

I had seen millions of horror movies, knew more horrid things than anyone else (for fun), but never did I meet anything as horrible as Robbie's situation.

I had been friends with Robbie back before I went all Goth. I had a dark side back then, but nothing like now. Everything was so different back then, but nothing was easy.

The first time I had found out we were in the seventh grade. Robbie had asked to talk to me in privet, which was weird because although we were friends we never did stuff just the two of us. We met after school and after two minutes of Robbie's silence I demanded to know what the hell he wanted. Robbie blurted out that he wanted to date me. I laughed in his face and before I could leave him he grabbed my wrist and clarified that he needed to date me. For his dad.

_I need to date you._

I didn't agree until he explained further. He told me that his dad had wanted him to date a girl for some time and that he wasn't too happy about Robbie being single, there were subtleties dropped about how his dad was angry about it and that things wouldn't stop until Robbie had a girlfriend.

I threated Robbie to explain everything or I would never agree. I was sworn to every type of secrecy and no matter what he told me I wouldn't do or tell anyone. By that time we had been talking for hours and Robbie had almost cried a few times.

And when we found a nice secluded place in the park Robbie told me. He told me everything. How after the car accident he was in with his mom when he was seven his dad had been beating him and abusing him, how extremely homophobic Mr. Shapiro was and how Robbie needed to date me I to show his dad he was straight and could date a girl and do something right.

I asked how he beat him and knowing it made me sick. Robbie showed me some scars and bruises. I saw the cuts and swellings. I heard everything and imagined it. And the whole time Robbie was explaining what he had been going through he didn't cry. I had previously accused him of being a cry baby and a wuss but he wasn't either of those things. The whole time he was explaining what his father did I was the one crying. There was one point when I just sobbed in Robbie's twiggy little arms, ones that had broken before, and cried and asked why he hadn't done anything thing to stop this or tell anyone.

Robbie didn't want to cause a scene and didn't want to lose his dad when he'd already lost his mom.

_Besides, no one even really pays attention to me. _

I agreed to 'date' him and when I finally saw Robbie's dad to show him that he did have a girlfriend I faced the Beast. He was a giant in size, a bull in width, and a demon at heart. I was terrified at the sight of him. Later that night when Robbie and I talked in my room I cried for him.

Throughout the time of them 'dating' there would be night when Robbie would stumble up to my window with fresh bruises and cuts and I would let him in and take care of him. He would sleep in my room and every time, at five in the morning sharp, he would wake up and leave before I did. There had even been nights when he would text me and I would sneak into his room and tend to him. Those were the worst and rarest, because during those times Robbie was too injured to even get up.

_I'm sorr-_

_Don't you dare apologize._

I had never cried so much as in that first year. We stayed together for nine months and then when we were in eight grade about to go into ninth Robbie 'broke up' with me. He told me he felt like he was holding my back and I should feel free to date anyone I wanted. Robbie told the whole school it was me who broke up with him.

The next day I didn't see him at school and the day after I didn't go to school but instead when to his house. I snuck into his room and I can still see the sight of him. He had multicolored bruises and there were whip marks from a belt and glass shards embedded into his arms. They were on the outer parts and I knew it was from Robbie trying to protect his face. Robbie was in his bed, shivering and coughing, reaching of alcohol and blood, huddled in a ball.

I grabbed the emergency kit Robbie hid in his room and attempted to clean him up but at the lightest and gentlest touch Robbie flinched away and whimpered. When he forced his eyes open he cried, and so did I. Neither of us spoke the whole time I took care of him. I drew him a bath and tidied up while he was soaking, He couldn't really move on his own but the hot bath with soap helped him. I wanted to spend the night with him to make sure he would be alright but Robbie would always shake his head and eventually got me to leave. Robbie didn't speak for days after that and he missed a week of school. A rumor went around that he was so heartbroken over me and that he didn't want to face me yet.

At first after we had 'broken up' Robbie didn't come by for a while and I eventually went over to his house to go check on him. He was in bad shape, as always, and I cleaned him up and scolded him, telling him that just because we weren't 'together' didn't mean that he shouldn't still come over and I wouldn't take care of him.

_He's not going to stop, Robbie._

_I know._

One night it all felt like too much for I and I began to cut. It went on for a few weeks before Robbie noticed. I didn't even last a month but it was longer than I expected. When Robbie caught me I had never been so ashamed, but I felt he was being hypocritical.

He caught my while I was swiping the blade across myself. He had never looked so mad and upset. He ripped the blade away from me and chunked it across the room. I had never seen him raise his voice until that moment. It turned into an all-out yelling match. He yelled at me, calling me an idiot for doing something like that. I rebutted by saying that he was alright with getting injured so why couldn't I? Robbie said that it was different because he wasn't the one causing pain to himself and my pain was unnecessary. I was too important. I had people to think about and who cared for me. I stopped arguing at that point and merely cried telling him that he did too.

_All I have is you, Jade, and I don't want the one person who doesn't hurt me to hurt themselves. _

That night Robbie tended to me and laid with me, calmed me down, and we both felt better.

Our peace never lasted long. After knowing everything that happened I didn't see much light in the world, unlike Cat who only saw sunshine. Our nights continued, on and off and in high school I dated Beck. I loved that time but during our relationship my paranoia would always get the best of me and I became angrier and darker. Robbie came over less and less as I and Beck hung out more and more. Looking back, the only good that came out of it was Robbie was hanging out with Beck more often as well and they grew much closer.

We had gone months since our last meeting when Robbie texted me asking me to come over. I left Beck saying I was on my period and needed to get home, whereupon, afterwards I raced to Robbie's.

Apparently his dad lost a major bet and took it out on Robbie. I took care of him.

_Why haven't you told anyone?_

_Things still haven't changed for me._

When Robbie dated Allie things looked up, except for the fact that Beck and I argued more and eventually we broke up. Robbie seemed to do well with Allie until the time his insecurities built up and he broke up with her. That night he went and talked to Beck. Robbie confided in me later that he didn't want to go home to face his dad. I could still see the aftermath of last time.

Beck's been good for him. To him. But things didn't physically progress with them and I knew why. Beck had even admitted to me that when they had sex or did anything Robbie kept his shirt on. Those were where the worst of the scars were and where he was often whipped and beaten.

Robbie and I grew apart and we were nothing like we were back in middle school. But today when I heard Beck and Robbie were caught and Robbie's dad had found out that Robbie was gay I didn't waste any time.

Seeing Beck nervous was something I had never thought possible. But seeing what happened next was the most horrible thing I have witnessed.

By the time I had entered the house the first thing I saw was Robbie on the ground, in a ball, and it all looked far too familiar. I ran to Robbie's side as Beck ripped Mr. Shapiro off of Robbie. I made sure Robbie was still alive and Beck beginning to almost, literally, kill the monster that did it. Robbie was in horrible shape and I made sure he was alive until the paramedics burst in and took him away.

My next priority became Beck who I had to tear away from his ironic victim. Beck was out of his right mind and all I could do was talk to him and try to calm him down.

_The police and the paramedics are here. Mr. Shapiro can't hurt Robbie anymore. Robbie's going to be fine. He's alright._

It took longer than I expected and I glared daggers as the police dragged the unconscious villain away.

Beck and I waited in the hospital by ourselves for hours. Both of us ignored all of the calls and texts we received. During the time we waited Beck asked to know everything.

I told him everything, right since moment one.

_Why the hell didn't you do anything?_

_I did the best I could, Beck!_

I couldn't tell what he was feeling during the story, the horrible, bloody background.

The doctor's eventually came out and only Beck and I answered for Robbie's name being called. Five broken ribs plus other injured ones, a broken leg, glass in his arms and skin, numerous bruises and cuts, whippings from a belt, and a concussion to top it off. The doctor explained they were going to put him into a medically induced sleep until he could at least gain back some strength and they believed the stress was too strong.

Somehow, they probably felt pity for us, especially when the nurses found out that Beck was his boyfriend, we were allowed to stay and given the 'family benefit'.

Beck's stayed by his side the whole time and I've been refilling our cups of coffee.

I let him just watch over Robbie while I would step out and answer the calls and texts. I dealt with everyone's crying and panicking.

I sat and talked to Beck as he just stared at Robbie and held his hand.

_None of this is your fault, Beck._

_It's not yours either, Jade._

Yes it is. I've known about these horrors longer than anyone else and I didn't stop it until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Part 1: Beck and Robbie watching a horror movie and there's irony at the end Part 2: Jade's POV (wow that's a new one) of her and robbie's troubled and friendship background**

**On Wednesday night I will be posting part 2 of A-Abercrombie is hard as a rock to think of another one for-so you guys better review**

**I went back and fixed F so it agrees with the whole shirt and scars thing**

**I like the idea**

**This chapter is to show fluffy Robbie and Beck as well as friendship between Jade and Robbie and their background**

**Next up: I is for Inappropriate (think M rated and C is for Corndog)-I feel like I owe you guys some good humor and smut-ish or smut in a way**

**Do you guys mind some smexy-sex time? (this fics already rated M so just confirm with me that it's okie-tay)**

**I _REALLY_ appreciate your reviews and reading so, so, soooooooo much**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

ION

**R E V I E W - E V E N - I F - A N O N Y M O U S ! ! !**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	9. I is for Inappropriate

**I is for Inappropriate**

Robbie had an inappropriate love of whipped cream, and of course, because of Beck's luck, it was whipped cream of all things. Robbie would get it on practically _all_ of his desserts, when he could and sometimes on his fruits. Beck had already banned Robbie from eating bananas and whipped cream after _that_ incident.

Robbie dipped the banana in whipped cream and then put the whole fucking thing in his mouth and just slid the banana out, only having licked the whipped cream off, and scrapped his teeth along the banana as he did before only nibbling off the tip. Then proceeded to repeat the process until the whole thing was gone. And sometime there would be little bits of whipped cream on his mouth. Which _really wasn't helpful_ to Beck. It took what felt like forever and Beck had to excuse himself afterwards to _relieve_ himself, thankfully, Robbie took that as taking a piss. Beck asked Robbie to stop eating bananas in front of him and just cut them up and add the whipped cream like a normal person. Robbie, apparently, didn't understand why but he did what Beck asked. That didn't help either. The spoon Robbie ate with he would slide out slowly and moan as he did and he told Beck 'how good it was' and that 'he was a genius' and he liked the spoon afterwards and Beck once again had to excuse himself.

Robbie was never allowed to eat bananas because of that, or strawberries. His mouth would get bright red and he would talk about how juicy they were and he would just twist the tips in his mouths and there was the noise…and _fuck_ Beck was hard just thinking about it. But then again it was Robbie's fault for being so innocent and Beck being so fucking perverted.

This all came to mind because Robbie had just had a can of whipped cream explode as while he was using it and Beck was currently inside his house grabbing a washcloth for him. While Robbie changed into one of Beck's shirts, blindly he might add, Robbie's glasses got coated and he couldn't see through them. Beck sighed and cursed Robbie's weird obsessions as he walked out of his house and back into his RV.

What he entered to see was either the best gift ever or the cruelest prank or some kind of fucking test from God, who knew he would fail and just wanted to laugh in Beck's face.

Robbie sitting on Beck's bed drowning in Beck's large button up shirt. Not only that but he was on his knees, which were spread out, Robbie only wearing his boxers underneath, and the whipped cream was splattered across his face, looking almost like. ..Beck swallowed. Robbie called out to him in some kind of lost and confused voice but all Beck heard was lust. Beck slowly walked up to Robbie and just stood before him, taking in what exactly he was seeing.

Robbie looked up at him and licked his lips, "Beck, can you help me?"

At those words something snapped inside Beck, a sort of animalistic sexual drive took control and the next thing he knew he was pinning Robbie to the bed licking off the whipped cream and sucking on his neck. Robbie moaned and moved his arms up to get a better hold on Beck, pulling him closer.

"Robbie, now is your chance to stop me." Beck breathed against his boyfriend's neck, halting what he was planning on doing.

Robbie clutched Beck tighter and rolled his hips up to brush against Beck's, both emitting a moan. "Keep going," Robbie encouraged.

Beck grinned against his neck and went back to what he was doing. Beck licked off the last of the whipped cream and soon planted his lips on Robbie's open and panting ones. The frailer teen clutched the back of Beck's shirt as their tongues moved against each other, delighted in the taste of Beck's mouth. Beck dominated the kiss and his tongue dancing against Robbie's tracing every part of the already well known mouth. Robbie slid his teeth against Beck's tongue, eliciting a moan form the other teen. Beck pulled back to regain his breath, a trail of saliva following him.

He looked down at his boyfriend below him who was red faced, lips swollen, a path of their mixed saliva on his lips, open mouthed and panting and over all sexy as hell. Beck straddled Robbie and began to unbutton his shirt, Robbie rose up to meet his lips and allow Beck to remove his shirt. Beck cradled his head and slowly lowered him back down on the bed before drawing away and taking off his own shirt. Robbie's breathing quickened, like always at the sight of Beck's chest, it filled him with a sense of pride. Robbie's delicate yet masterful hands moved up to roam the firm and tanned chest, fingers and touch making up for his lack of sight. Beck growled as Robbie's skilled fingers instantly traveled around his chest to all the right places.

Beck pulled away and Robbie's face grew fearful. Beck grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going to put your obsession to use." Beck grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed the word 'mine' across the pale chest, not that Robbie could see it or anything but Beck enjoyed the thought of it. Robbie shivered at the feel of the cold cream and jumped when Beck's tongue began to trace and lick off the whipped cream. As Beck worked Robbie's hands moved to Beck's back, tracing each dip and the bumps of his spine, short and manicured nails occasionally biting into Beck's skin, only turning Beck on more.

Beck swiped two fingers across Robbie's chest, gaining a good amount of whipped cream on his fingers, and raised it to Robbie's mouth. Robbie eagerly opened his mouth at the scent and slightest taste of his obsession. His lips closed around Beck's fingers, trapping them in the warmth of his mouth. His tongue swirled around and between the digits and greedily sucked on them. Beck pushed them further in Robbie's mouth and Robbie accepted it. Beck's eyes darkened with lust at the sight and the feel. Robbie moaned as Beck ground their hips together, teeth then giving a small bite before going back to what he was doing.

When Beck felt his fingers were slick enough he quickly removed Robbie's boxers as Robbie began to fumble and dispose of Beck's pants. Beck bent down and gave Robbie a long and hard kiss as he inserted one finger inside Robbie, his mouth muffling the uncomfortable and pained noise. Beck slowly began to move his finger and when Robbie began to impatiently move further towards Beck he added a second finger. The fingers began moving and stretching Robbie while pumping and searching for-_Bingo_, Beck thought as Robbie gave a low moan. Beck began pulling and preparing Robbie, stroking Robbie's prostate every so often just to torture him. Soon enough Robbie was moaning and begging underneath him.

Beck grinned as he spit in his palm and began slicking up his length. Robbie impatiently rubbed his ass against Beck's dick. The teen literally had to bite back his moan. He inserted a finger and rubbed Robbie's prostate in an act of cruel revenge. Beck grinned at the response and lined up his slick dick before slowly pushing it inside Robbie. Robbie gasped at how full he felt. Beck forced himself to patiently wait for Robbie's permission to move forward.

"Move," Robbie begged, grinding into Beck. And Beck did, first slowly but as the pace became set and their moans grew with their pleasure Beck picked up his pace. Beck's large hands wrapping around Robbie's dick and began to pump in synch with his movement.

"Oh God, B-Beck!" Robbie gasped "I-I-" Robbie cut himself off with a whimper and Beck groaned in reply, not even pausing what he was doing. "I-I think…" Robbie bit his lip and muttered. "Cum…so close…" Beck attacked Robbie's lips in response. Moments later Robbie came all over Beck's chest riding out his orgasm as long as he could.

Beck increased his pace as Robbie's muscles wrapped around him making him even tighter. It wasn't too long after that Beck climaxed and filled Robbie once again. Beck felt himself relax against Robbie as each of them tried to regain their breath.

"Fuck," Beck panted looking over at his sweaty boyfriend. Robbie nodded and curled closer to Beck each breath hitting the other's chest. Beck met Robbie's eyes and grinned. "I bet we can think of more ways to use the whipped cream."

He watched Robbie's eyes light up. "R-Round two?"

Beck grinned and reached for the can. Round two.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: They had sex and there was an inappropriate use of whipped cream Part B: I'm a bitch that just gave you a treat so enjoy only one part **

**This chapter is the first and it's basically to help show them having sex (fyi it takes place post daddy!shapiro drama so Beck has seen Robbie's scars although it doesn't mention them I will later in another chapter)**

**Also, I'm a bit hurt that I didn't get any new reviews for A (which was for Accents)-seriously why does Beck never have his Canadian accent?**

**Please review because I _need_ to know if this was good and if you found the sex nice-cause honestly it was my first lemon (sex writing scene) if so then there will be more  
>also a quick piece of info but it <em>always <em>bothers me when people put 'come' instead of 'cum' when they mean jizz just so you know**

**Next up: J is for Jealousy**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION-(I own nothing!)**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**J is for Jealousy**

Beck clinched and unclenched his fists. No need to act this way. Beck was _not_ the jealous type. This asshole was just grating on his nerves. He was a horrible sales person, Beck decided.

Robbie had taken him shopping because Robbie needed a new outfit for some event. Robbie had been so enthusiastic to take him to his favorite shop and introduce him to his friend _James_.

Fuck James, Beck thought with a scowl and a glare.

_James_ wasn't what Beck expected. Beck expected some flamboyant or nerdy guy, not this. When they walked in the store Beck expected Robbie to take him to the awkward looking guy in the corner of the store, nope. Beck had been looking around at the stores clothing when he heard Robbie call out to James and _let go of his hand_ and ran to embrace _James_ full force.

James was the complete opposite of what Beck expected. The man walked up in light colored jeans that fit like Beck's and a damn blue shirt with the top buttons open and vest. Who the fuck wears a vest? And then Beck saw his face and he thought of the novel they had to read in school, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. The guy had blonde hair and blue eyes that the shirt made so obvious. The guy was painfully handsome. And Robbie was hanging off of his arm and the guy just smiled and put an arm around Robbie. The nerve!

Robbie remembered he was there and dragged James over to meet Beck, who couldn't repress the smile of satisfaction when Robbie introduced him as his boyfriend that he had apparently been telling James about. James shook his hand, and, by the way, seemed to grip his hand harder than necessary and remarked, "Well, he's a very lucky guy "

James had then dragged Robbie away from Beck and showed him the clothes that he had picked out. Beck commented that 'shouldn't Robbie pick out his own clothes".

Apparently _James_ knew exactly the type of clothes that Robbie liked and would wear. When Robbie went to change James asked if he would need help, and Robbie shook his head and told him that Beck would help him 'this time;. Beck was torn between pride and questioning what 'this time' meant and what happened the other times.

Beck was given the chance to talk to Robbie in the dressing room while Robbie tried on the clothes, Robbie's back was turned as he tried on the jeans and shirts and Beck couldn't help but stare at the scars noting that the clothes perfectly covered them up. Robbie seemed to notice Beck's observation and simply responded, "James knows," There was no need to elaborate on what it was. "That's why he's the only person I let help me". Beck just stared at Robbie and nodded as Robbie continued to dress. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Beck hadn't found out about his father until _it _happened and this guy _James_ just knew already? Has know before Beck? Beck's thoughts were cut off when Robbie bent down to kiss him before putting on the rest of the outfit and allowing James to come inside.

James swooned over outfit after outfit that Robbie tried on and how each one would complement a part of his body and would press himself right up to Robbie to show him. Don't get Beck wrong he loved the outfits but he hated James. The asshole.

Beck knew he shouldn't be jealous. Robbie wasn't the type of guy to cheat on him especially after everything they've been through together. He wasn't jealous when he was with Jade because he knew that she would never even let another guy touch, let alone, look at her; she could rip their balls off and make them eat it. The thing was…Robbie was innocent and naïve enough that he wouldn't realize he was being hit on even if it was with a wrecking ball. There was probably a chance that a guy would end up taking advantage of Robbie before he realized what was happening and the guy would believe that Robbie had been leading him on the whole time. Robbie needed someone to take care of him and protect him. Beck was just looking out for Robbie. He wasn't jealous at all. Nope, not Beck.

But he would catch _James_ checking out _his_ boyfriend because Robbie found it alright to let _James_ stay in the dressing room and help him, not that he asked Beck's opinion or anything. Beck didn't mind; all of them knew Robbie was Beck's anyways.

That didn't stop the way _James_ was looking at Robbie. Or how _James_ would assist (feel up) Robbie.  
>Beck kept a close eye on <em>James<em> and he tried to calm himself with the breathing exercises Tori had taught him, but he would see _James_ lick his lips and undress Robbie with his too blue eyes and then walk up to Robbie and feel his clothes and talk about the material, but then Robbie would turn to Beck and ask his opinion and smile at him and his eyes would light up and Beck would give a soft smile. Then he would catch _James'_ glare and jealousy and Beck would then hold Robbie and kiss him and _James _would burn with jealousy and Beck would go back to being happy for a little while.

But _James_ would get revenge and be a little piece of shit and sometimes give Robbie clothes that were too small and Robbie would merely laugh and say "You know my size, silly" and _James _would just laugh back and rub his hand on Robbie and come up with some bullshit excuse about how he must have "accidentally" done it. Robbie smiled and commented on how that "always seemed to happen".

Lying asshole.

The final straw was when _James_ pressed himself right up behind Robbie and felt down his shirt blabbing about how it showed off his "great physique" and then traveled further down until he was cupping Robbie's ass and talking about how the pants fit his butt perfectly and gave it a light squeeze.

Beck flared up and in an instant was shoving _stupid fucking asshole James_ away from _his fucking boyfriend _telling him to keep his dirty hands away from Robbie and never touch him again or even come near Robbie. Beck grabbed Robbie's wrist, shoved some money at _James the asshole boyfriend stealing stupid piece of shit _holding Robbie's clothes and pulled _his_ boyfriend out of the store not caring about _James the bitch _shouting at him and calling out for Robbie. He did hear Robbie apologize and tell him he'll see him later.

"No, you won't." Beck stated.

"Beck!" Robbie squeaked, embarrassed and partially angry.

-Jealousy-

They just sat in Beck's car, Beck leaning his head on his steering wheel as he tried to calm himself. Robbie wasn't speaking to him. Beck wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry,"

He heard Robbie sigh. "What happened, Beck?"

Beck sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. Of course Robbie didn't realize that Beck had just had a jealous outburst. "I didn't like how he was looking at you."

"What?" Robbie confusedly laughed. "He wasn't-"

"Robbie, he was undressing you with his eyes and he was feeling you up." Beck deadpanned. Robbie turned bright red and froze, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Beck sighed. "Robbie, I'm not worried about you ever cheating on me-"

"I would _never_!" Robbie agreed.

Beck smiled and set his hand on Robbie's. "I know." He saw Robbie relax. "I do worry about other people taking advantage of you. I don't want to lose you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Robbie smiled and planted a soft kiss on Beck's lips. When he pulled back he was smiling. "So you were jealous?" He gave Beck a shit eating grin. Beck smiled and nodded, decided to give Robbie the satisfaction after how he was acting. Robbie's grin grew. "I made Beck Oliver jealous!" He declared. "I didn't think that was possible."

Beck smiled. "Ya, it is and it seems like you never get jealous."

Robbie blinked. "There's no reason for me to be." Beck stared at him in confusion this time. "I mean, I just want you to be happy and if that means another person I'll let you, it may hurt me for a while but I'll know that you're happy." Beck wanted to protest, but Robbie continued. "And I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. After everything we've been through together…" He took both of Beck's hands in his manicured ones. "I know you'll always be there for me." Robbie's eyes were shining with gratitude. "I don't have to worry or be jealous of other people because I now have faith in us and I trust you more than you realize, Beck.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not jealous. I'm actually incredibly jealous. I always have been." Beck just stared, trying to process this new piece of information. "I'm jealous of you, Beck. I'm jealous of how you look and how cool you are. I'm jealous of how naturally good you are and how hard working you are and I know that I'm smarter," Beck knew that Robbie wasn't bragging about the fact but Robbie was the smartest of all their friends, he was a year ahead in most classes. "but you can sing and act and dance and do everything and you _shine_." He emphasized by squeezing Beck's hands. "Everyone knows who you are and they all love you and most people would kill for you to just talk to them. You are the person that everyone wants to be, Beck.

"I'm jealous of who you are and I'm really jealous of your family." Robbie was staring at their hands and Beck just softly ran circles with his thumbs over Robbie's hands. "I'm jealous that you never have to worry about anything with them and that you _know _they'll never think differently of you. I'm jealous that for your whole life you've never had to be afraid of them; you've always know that they love you and it's unconditional and you don't have to wonder if you're going to be able to go to school or hang out with your friends; you've never had to hide scars or cover anything up with make up or clothes." Robbie had tears running down his face.

Beck just pulled Robbie in for a kiss, pouring as much love and affection as he possibly could in there. When they pulled apart Beck whipped away Robbie's tears and said, "I love you, Robbie."

Robbie wrapped his arms around Beck and buried his neck into Beck's neck, taking in his calming scent. "I love you too, Beck." Beck stroked Robbie's back and just held him, smiling. His smile grew when he saw James glaring at him before Beck flipped him the bird and James stormed away. The little shit wasn't even worth a thought now; he wasn't a threat.

Beck had Robbie and he always would.

James had two hands; he could go fuck himself.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: Beck is jealous Part B: (imaginary line for part 2 where the word jealousy is!) Robbie explains his jealousy but it's all one story**

**This chapter basically is just jealousy and how each of them are and can get jealous**

**I have been so fucking busy with school and I graduate tomorrow and it'll be magical dammit! FUCK!**

**Please review because I may bring James back and I want to know if I should and there will be drama_  
><em>**

**Next up: K is for Kiss**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**R E V I E W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	11. K is for Kiss

**K is for Kiss**

I was resting in my RV when a sudden knock brought me back from whatever train of thought I was having. Groaning I stood up and yelled, "I'm coming." I glanced at the time and wonder who it was that could be at my door, not that I really cared but it was late at night but it was the weekend. I unlock the door and opened it to find none other than Robbie at my door. His eyes red, glasses askew, lip trembling, and a kicked puppy expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Instantly falls out of my mouth and I hook my arm around him and lead him in, shutting the door behind us. He goes and sits on my bed, same spot as always, feet curled to his chest, eyes trained down towards my sheets, different then his usual crossed legs seating. Something's really wrong here.

I can tell now by his actions and expressions. It's a great thing that I've picked up on since we've been hanging out more often. I would be lying if I said that I didn't love those times that we do. He and I have gotten to the point where we can just speak about anything without judgment or just sit in comfortable silence. I know I can count on Robbie no matter what; after Jade and I fought (which happened a lot); when I needed help on something stupid; when Jade and I broke up…Robbie's been there and now I get to be there for him.

I sat on my bed, close to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What's up? You look like someone just kicked your non-existent dog or Rex." I tried to make light of the situation but Robbie just stared at the bed before looking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Allie and I broke up…" He let the sentence hang there and I was expecting him to continue, but he didn't. So I spoke up.

"What happened? I mean from what you've told me and what I've heard you two were great for each other." Honestly, she pissed me off from what Robbie, Tori, Cat and everyone else has said. I've avoided meeting her, for good reasons. She seemed too perfect and people like that pissed me off. Sure, people accuse me of that and being too perfect, but I had anger management issues that not many people know about, I'm not the smartest guy, I'm not funny, I don't have the best judgment, I could keep going on and on about how wrong people are, but I could only think about how much of a stupid bitch Allie is for dumping Robbie.

"I dumped her." Well, there's a shocker. Robbie was, what I thought, in love with Northridge Allie. Robbie was looking down at the bed ashamed.

"Dude, what…" My arm slides off of his shoulder and down to just hold the crook of his arm. I don't know what I want to say but Robbie knew; he always seemed to know what I'm thinking.

"I'm not good enough." My grip tightens. _Bullshit_. "She's so beautiful and perfect, both inside and out." My stomach churns and burns inside of me. "She doesn't deserve to be stuck with a guy like me and I know that she's too nice to just dump me so I did it for her." He began to ramble on about how great she was and how terrible he was and continued to bash himself and praise her; talking about how he couldn't give her the appreciation or anything she deserved.

"Bullshit," I actually spoke it this time.

"I-I'm sorry?" Robbie looks at me confused.

"Do you know how awesome of a guy you are, Robbie?" He stares at me in shock and disbelief, like I had just told him Santa wasn't real.

"Beck-"

I cut him off. "Seriously, you're actually a lot cooler than you think you are. Sure, you can be a bit of a nerd but that's what makes you so great. You can get really excited about something and your whole face lights up and you look like nothing can bring you down. You're funny, like in your own way and especially when you don't try."

He shakes his head. "That's just people making fun of me-":

"No," I stop him. "It's subconscious for you, like you don't even have to really try. It comes naturally, and when you do try you're still funny but it seems forced. You and Rex, for instant, your bickering with him and when you guys talk it's witty and funny, or what you make him say. It's amazing how smart you are too." His eyes are staring up at me in amazed disbelief. I'm grinning now as I continue to extol him. "You're beyond belief smart. And to be taking courses a year ahead of all of us, plus I wouldn't understand half of my math or other main classes without your help." I continue on and on about how great he is and I see small tears in his eyes that makes them shine more.

When I take a breath I feel it stolen from me. It takes me a moment to realize that Robbie is kissing me. Things click at that moment. I mean I knew I liked Robbie and part of me always assumed that Robbie might have been in the closet or at least keeping it from us but now it hits me like a slap, instantaneously and almost painfully. I wouldn't mind going out with Robbie and apparently he wouldn't mind going out with me.

Before I have the chance to kiss him back he pulls away. I stare at him in shock for a few moments as he sputters and tries to leave but I grab his arm and pull him back down. He falls at an awkward angle and my hand is pinning his wrist down and he looks scared and guilty. He opens his mouth to apologize but I swoop in to kiss him. He's frozen in shock and I want him to kiss back because he is all those things I said and more. I haven't felt this nervous since I first asked Jade out and I don't want to screw this up with Robbie because he's still my best friend and even though he started it I continued it. I feel Robbie shift onto the bed, to a more comfortable seating, before kissing me back.

His lips pressed to mine, here and now I decide that I'm going to stay with him as long as I can.

* * *

><p>I pull back from my kiss with Beck and look into his eyes. Still as beautiful as when we first met all those years ago. I set my hand on his wrinkled cheek and he smiles at me.<p>

"I love you, Rob." His voice is softer than it once was but it still sounds like velvet.

I smile at him. "I love you too, Beck." He gives me a small grin and sets his hand atop of mine and leans into my hand smiling, eyes closed. Neither one of us like the situation as a whole but we try to take advantage of these little sweet moments while we can.

The hospital bed isn't as comfortable as the one back at our home but Beck doesn't complain.. The heart monitor continues to beep in the background. Beck has been getting weaker for a while and it took his fall on the stairs last year for him to get hospitalized. He took things carefully after that and he's been sore and sick lately and I've done the best that I can but he woke up last week and told me that he _knows _he won't make it another week. I took him to the hospital immediately because I didn't want it to be true, but Beck's intuition is rarely wrong. The doctors put Beck in a room by himself and I visit him every day.

We know every nurse by now and we're famous by the hospital staff, not just because of our work in Hollywood but because they find us adorable heartwarming, the two husbands that have been married for fifty two years. Beck and I have told and retold stories from our past and the small things. One nurse has come in and recorded every part and story of us; she says she wants to make it into a book because our story is inspirational. I'm not saying that we've gotten along perfectly our whole life together. Beck and I did separate during our marriage for a few months but we got back together before the divorce was finalized and annulled it. We call that our darker times,

I stare at our intertwined fingers on the bed and look back up at him with sorrowful eyes. I don't want him to go but he says today is his last. I cried when he said that and so did he. We laid next to each other on the hospital bed for hours and either talked or sat in silence, the silence that can only be born from years of being with someone.

I stroke his ring finger and stare at our matching bands, two simple platinum bands with engravings that we spent weeks trying to figure out.

_To Beck-Love Robbie_

_To Robbie-Love Beck_

It's the most simple thing yet we couldn't think of anything that summed it up better than that.

_To Beck_, who is my husband, my best friend, my love, my hero, to the name that hold so much meaning and strength, the man that stood, stands, and will stand with me, the one I will do the same and anything for, and in return I can only give my love and everything that comes with it-_Love Robbie_

So many years, stories, and unexplainable meanings behind the simplicity of our rings, yet we can't imagine anything better.

Beck wipes a stray tear away from my face and tells me that everything will be fine. Our hands are interlocked and I can do nothing but hold him tighter and think "Let me be selfish, let me keep him here with me."

I can only think about how just a few months ago we had celebrated his seventy fifth birthday and we vowed to have many more together. I look up at my husband and kiss him, trying to pour in all the thanks and love I have into it, yet knowing that my aged body can't express it and at the same time knowing that only us this way can show _us._

The day fades and Beck and I have nothing more to talk about. It's strange but comforting to know that someone knows everything about you and you about them, from the smallest things to the biggest, the stupidest to the most unique. Beck and I are one.

We are two individual people who can function on their own and we are a part of each other in every way. We're two wholes of a half.

Before Beck and I go to sleep, one last time, wrapped in each other's arms, machines turned off, we kiss and whisper our love like it's the most sacred thing in the world. We give each other a final kiss and fall asleep. The nurses don't disturb us or try to move me. They'll allow it.

When I woke up, it wasn't next to a warm body and soft breaths on my face, but rather a cold body. I don't say his name because I know what's there. I shuffle out of bed and kiss his cold lips once more. I don't have anything to say, he already knew everything. I smile a watery eyed smile and walk out of the room to go and get a nurse. I tell one of them and watch as they take his body away. Most are giving me sympathetic eyes and checking on me. I wave them along and tell them that I'm fine, that gets me a weird look but none the less they do.

The nurse writing our story comes in and asks me if it's a good time to talk. I smile and nod and just begin speaking like always. I tell her about our final moments and who we are, who we still are because Beck is still a part of me and I'm still a part of him. By the end of it she's crying and so are the other nurses and listeners; she excuses herself and I nod and let her go.

I sit quietly and stare at the engraving in my ring. Just because Beck is dead doesn't mean he is completely gone.

I love Beck and he loves me.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: their first kiss and how they got together Part B: is their last kiss and a summary of the rest of their old age life**

**This chapter basically is them from the first to the last moment**

**Next up: L is for Love**

**I was in tears when I wrote the second part...none of the other parts did I get even close to tears...nope the sappy little fluffy death one got me  
>and yes Beck is dead and they lived a wonderfully happy life together for a total of 58 years together-together at 17 married at 23 Beck died at 75<br>go cry now...and review**

**also I think my 100th reviewer is coming up soon so just in case who ever it is I'll let you pick one prompt for Q!**

**You all have been fantastic readers! and I thank you all so much I would review to each of yall but for some reason it's not working right on my computer.**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

** W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	12. L is for Love

**L is for Love**

_The first time Beck said those words Robbie had doubted him._

Beck smiled at me as he talked on the phone. Two small kids, a boy and a girl, who couldn't be older than seven and five, were lost and crying. The girl was clutching her brother's hands as he tried to seem brave and find their parents. Beck and I walked over towards the small kids and tried to figure out what was wrong. The boy said that his mom taught them not to talk to strangers before the girl cried that they couldn't find their parents.

Beck and I introduced ourselves and Beck said that we would help them. The boy glared at Beck and Beck asked if they knew their parents phone number. I smiled and let go of Beck's hand and squatted down to the girls level. I pulled out my small lace handkerchief that used to belong to my mom and handed it to the girl so that she could dry her tears. Her brother grabbed it and wiped her tears before handing it back to me.

I smiled at him and sat criss cross on the ground. Using one of my many voices I talked to the children until they told me their name, Jude and Maria, and their parent's phone number. Beck walked away from us to go call them while I continued to talk to the kids.

It wasn't long after that a young couple cried the children's names and both kids jumped from where Robbie and sprinted towards their parents. The mother and father embraced their children with tears of joy and relief. Beck walked over and helped me up. Both parents, Thomas and Magdalene, feverously thanked us and hugged us. Jude and Maria leapt out of their parents arms and ran over to hug me, and Maria hugged Beck as well, before thanking us and saying goodbye as Magdalene took them towards their car. Thomas thanked us once again and offered to reward us but Beck and I refused. He embraced us once more before running back to his family.

Beck looked at the sight before turning to me and stating. "I love you, Robbie." I whipped around and stared at him in shock. Beck was just smiling at me, eyes shining, the most loving expression on his face. "I really do."

I may sound like a horrible person but I doubted him. I have been told enough time about what a screw up I am and how worthless I am. No one could love me.

Beck frowned when I didn't respond. I didn't even make a sound; I just stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you, Robbie." It came out so smoothly. After months of dating, he says it now. He had been with me for so long and I knew I shouldn't doubt him but…

"No…" I breathed. "Don't, Beck." I shook my head and felt tears building up. No one could love me; I'm too damaged, too weird, I'm far form anything great.

I'm an unlovable, worthless_, waste of space, no good, trouble-making, brat, who never seems to learn his lesson. _Flashes of my father and pain shook me-no, that was Beck shaking me.

Beck was holding my arms, lightly squeezing them in his panicked state. I must have zoned out. "I'm sorry," I whispered looking down.

Beck releases his hold and runs a hand through his hair. He brushes of his hurt and disappointment and just smiles at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in the crook. I want to believe it's true. I really do, I thought as I squeezed him tighter. His arms are around my waist, holding me close to him.

"I won't rush you to say it, Robbie." I fear tears prickle. I don't deserve him. "I'll always be her for you, take your time, but please don't doubt that I love you."

I cried in his arms and I'm sure he didn't know why, he didn't ask, he just held me.

* * *

><p><em>The first time Robbie said it, Beck had never believe in something as much as that.<em>

I was asleep, nightmares of what had just happened on constant replay in my head. The sight of Robbie nearly _die_ at the hands of his father-no that demon.

I felt someone rub my hand. I scowled, in my mid sleep haze and growled at Jade to stop. There was a small, tired laugh and an "I love you, Beck."

I shot up and stared at what was before me. Robbie, my beautiful, injured, sweet, amazing Robbie was awake and holding my hand. "Robbie, oh God, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie…" I embraced him, trying to be careful of his fragile state. I held him and said his name like a mantra.

He held on to me as if I was his lifeline. We were both crying and would occasionally break apart to kiss each other.

"I love you." He whispered again, against my lips. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his bandaged one. I ran my thumb over his bruised cheek and he smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you so much, Beck." He looked at me, no glasses, just his stunning brown eyes and mine locked together.

I swept in for another kiss. "I love you so fucking much, Robbie." I sobbed. I was allowed to cry. I kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed me. Those were the only words we said to each other; we just exchanged those words like sacred vows.

We kissed again and our fingers became tangled in each other. "I love you." Robbie whispered as he began to pull away. I went in for one more kiss and gave him my answer before pulling away.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing him say that. I'll always be here for him. I'm never going to leave him.

I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: Beck saying those 3 words Part B: Robbie says those words and him waking up  
><strong>

**This chapter basically is them saying those 3 words and the power and affect they have on each other  
><strong>

**Next up: M is for Marriage  
><strong>

**I will be gone for a month (until Aug 12) but as soon as I get back I will update. I'm going to be writing while I'm gone I just wont have a computer and I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer and not just two parts...I know I'm confusing y'all but I really think you'll like it**

**also I think my 100th reviewer is coming up soon so just in case who ever it is I'll let you pick one prompt for Q!**

**You all have been fantastic readers! and I thank you all so much I reread the reviews to inspire me before I write and update so they're really helpful and inspirational  
><strong>

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

** W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	13. M is for Marriage

**M is for Marriage**

_I, Robert Shapiro, take you, Beck Oliver, to be my lawfully wedded husband…_

Robbie looked straight at Beck, the love of his life, as he recited their vows. Today was the day he never imagined happening. Words couldn't explain how incredibly handsome Beck looked in his tux. Here they were in Canada, just like Beck wanted, standing under a beautiful arch as Robbie picked up Beck's matching platinum wedding band.

_To Beck – Love Robbie_

This was actually happening Beck would occasionally send his the most loving and endearing smiles and Robbie could only send back his goofy smile. He couldn't express his emotions.

_To have and to hold from this day forward…_

Robbie continued to stroke Beck's head as he slept on Robbie's lap while their two left hands were intertwined on Beck's chest, rings shining. Seven years of marriage and Robbie could still call Beck his. Beck only seemed to be getting more and more handsome. There wasn't a part of Beck that Robbie didn't know. Robbie didn't think he could love Beck more than their first year together. He was so wrong, but this was a different love. Robbie could tell with time it was growing into an agape love, sacrificial, doubtless, strengthening love.

There was a squeeze on his hand and Robbie and Beck smiled at each other and whispered words of their love. Robbie never wanted it to end.

_For better…_

Robbie leapt into Beck's arms when Beck told him that he got the spot. He was requested to be in a movie and he got the position. He was going to be one of the lead actors in a major motion picture! Robbie smiled as Beck beamed and continued to congratulate him. They embraced, cheered and kissed which eventually led to more; all the while Robbie showered Beck in praises. This was just the beginning. Soon everyone would want Beck but Robbie had him.

_Or for worse…_

Robbie held Beck as he cried. His dad had just passed away. Bennett Oliver was a great guy who raised an amazing son. Beck was devastated when his mom called and told him. They were going to stay with her tomorrow and for the next few days. Robbie held Beck closer as Beck clung to him for dear life. He seemed so fragile and insecure, but Robbie would help him and be there for him. Robbie kissed the top of his head and intertwined their ringed hands.

_In sickness…_

Robbie looked over at Beck, his husband of over fifty years. He had so many machines hooked up to him and all because of some stupid fall. The doctors said that he would need to take things slow from now on. That was fine with Robbie; they were already retired. Robbie held tightly to Beck's wrinkled hand and in response Beck smiled at him and kissed their hands. This would be nothing for them; they've survived over fifty years of worse.

_And in health…_

Robbie laughed as he and Beck sprinted across the beach. This was perfect. Robbie turned around just in time to see him husband give a final push-just enough to catch up to Robbie and tackle him into the sand. They rolled in it for a while, both laughing before Robbie kissed Beck. His hands traced the already memorized body. This was perfect.

_For richer…_

Robbie hummed in approval and satisfaction as Beck hand fed him caviar. This was the life, Robbie decided as he repacked up his glass of wine and leaned into Beck, whose arm was wrapped around him. They turned back to the beautiful night skyline and enjoyed the moment. Privet room, exquisite view, delicious food and wine, and a smoking hot husband…Robbie leaned into Beck's chest. This was the life.

_For poorer…_

Robbie sighed as he added up the bills again. They were fresh out of college broke. Both of them were working two jobs but there was so much to pay for, plus auditioning for different roles on the sides was exhausting. They were getting by day by day but barely. Robbie felt Beck wrap his arms around him from behind and give him a soft kiss as he set down a bag of take out. They would make it through.

_Until death do us part._

Robbie leaned into the kiss-the sacred seal of their marriage. He poured all of his inexpressible emotions into it and felt Beck's reassuring lips and hands on him. They would make it through anything.

* * *

><p><em>I, Beck Oliver, take you, Robert Shapiro, to be my lawfully wedded husband…<em>

Beck smiled and couldn't help but stare at Robbie, he didn't understand how try breath taking he was, especially after so many years and all groomed. This was their day, the day that would change their lives forever. It was a beautiful set up and it was great to be back in Canada, but nothing could compare to Robbie and his genuine loving smile.

_To have and to hold from this day forward…_

Beck smiled as he held his sleeping husband who was curled against him. Both of them were naked from precious activities but Beck loved this…how peaceful Robbie looked and how everything else seemed to disappear. It was just them. Beck gently stroked his husband's soft skin and kissed his curly hair. He could stay like this forever.

_For better…_

Beck held Robbie's hand as they announced the nominees. Robbie definitely won, no one could beat him. Robbie's hand tightened in nervousness and Beck squeezed back reassuringly. There was a silence before Robbie's name was called His husband's face lit up and right before he jumped up to go accept the award Beck pulled him down for a kiss. Robbie smiled at him and they squeezed each other's hand one more time before Robbie rushed up to give his speech. They were both overjoyed.

_Or for worse…_

Beck kept a tight hold on Robbie, watching his every movement. Robbie hadn't moved; he'd kept his hands folded in front of his face as he gave an inquisitive glare towards the folded pieces of paper. After three years Robbie's dad wrote him a letter and _somehow_ the bastard got their address. Beck hesitated to hold Robbie's back when he felt his boyfriend stand up and walk over towards the letter and pick it up. Beck hadn't read it yet, he didn't know if Robbie would want him to read it. Beck watched as Robbie inspected the letter before sliding it over to Beck and walking out of the room. Beck looked between the letter and Robbie leaving…Beck ignored the letter and instantly went to Robbie.

_In sickness…_

Beck came back into the room carrying a tray of soup, juice, more tissues and a variety of medicine. He didn't know what each one was supposed to do (Robbie was the expert in that area) but Beck got everything Tori had suggested and a few other once. Robbie blew his nose and looked up at Beck. Beck smiled and set the tray in front of Robbie. Beck knew Robbie hated being sick, just having to stay in bed and not be able to do anything. Beck knew Robbie felt like he was being a burden to Beck no matter how much Beck said otherwise. Beck sat next to Robbie and made sure he took everything and ate and drank what Beck made him. He kissed Robbie's fevered forehead and held his hand; Beck didn't mind in the slightest.

_And in health…_

Beck smiled as Robbie came running to meet him at the airport. They collided into each other and shared a passionate kiss. After two months of not being able to hold or touch each other, only seeing and talking over their phones and video streams, it was a major reason why Beck hated their schedules. Beck pulled the luggage cart towards their car while Beck held Robbie's hand. Two months of not being able to touch his husband and talking at half a world away obscure hours….Beck pulled Robbie in for another kiss. They had a lot of time to make up for.

_For richer…_

Beck grinned as Robbie directed him into the large hotel; Robbie said there was an event that they were supposed to go to. Beck could tell Robbie was excited for whatever it was, he didn't know, but Robbie did and he was just letting his husband drag him along. They came upon a grand set of doors and Robbie stopped Beck and readjusted his tie before knocking. The two doors opened and Beck heard the shouts of 'surprise'. He wasn't scared, he grinned at the group of people coming up to him. His birthday was in two days and Beck knew Robbie had plans for that day but he wasn't expecting this. Beck smiled as he looked over at Robbie who had a face splitting smile and whispered surprise. Beck kissed him, he loved his husband.

_For poorer…_

Beck dragged himself inside his and Robbie's small apartment, post-double shift. He got some good tips from drunks, people that would hit on him, and kind hearted people. Money in his pocket felt nice, even if it was for a short time. He walked in to see Robbie asleep on their couch, book on the ground. Beck smiled and kissed his curly head, Robbie was instantly awake, rubbing his eyes. Beck watched with a small smile as Robbie collected his book and set it on the table before helping Beck with his stuff. Robbie led Beck into the kitchen where Robbie began make Beck dinner. Robbie brought him a juicy piece of steak with potatoes. Beck looked up at Robbie in surprise, whereupon Robbie explained with a blush that he got some extra money and wanted to treat Beck to a nicer dinner. Beck smiled and kissed Robbie before digging into his food. The steak was delicious.

Beck continued eating as Robbie headed off to bead, he watched his boyfriend walk off, the extra money weighing in his pocket. He took another bite of steak and decided he wouldn't tell Robbie about it…he was going to start secretly saving to buy a ring.

_Until death do us part._

Beck moved to meet Robbie's kiss. He felt every emotion in the kiss and returned it with his own. Their ringed hands were clasped together. This was their proof of love and unity. They were married and Beck would never let Robbie go.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: Robbie's view on living his vow Part B: Beck's living his vow  
><strong>

**This chapter basically is their marriage and the vow and their life around it living out each and every part  
><strong>

**Next up: N is for Nothing**

**Also my 100th reviewer was anon so I don't know what to do...****I think I'll do it like G and give options and let you all drop suggestions so begin suggesting and soon I'll have a more narrowed list and some ideas so you all can vote and get the final say **

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	14. N is for Nothing

**N is for Nothing**

Beck looked down at the note in his hand. He's been trying his best since the first letter to hide the building collection of letters from Robbie's blood father. That's all it was, a connection through blood, blood that should have never been spilt or contused.

He skimmed over the most recent note.

My Dear Son Robert…yadda, yadda, apologize, my son, I was wrong, blah, blah, blah, and to top off the bullshit: I love you.

See? Bullshit.

If he really did love Robbie he would have never even thought of laying a single finger on him in any sort of malice. Beck didn't regret almost beating that man to death because he would have deserved it-no, he deserved much worse than that. Even after all these years of helping Robbie get over him, and moving on, being happy, he decides to try and be a decent-a human being.

At first the letters came every quarter of a year; he would tell Robbie the usual bullshit and how he was, he would ask how Robbie was and Beck began to intercept the letters before they could ever get to Robbie by the time the third one came. He's been hiding them in a safe in his personal office; they now come four to eight times a year, and there's always one on Robbie's birthday. Robbie doesn't even know he's father's continued writing him for four years now.

Beck and Robbie were recently married, and this letter mentioned that. The monster pointed out that he heard that Robbie and Beck were married and the damned bastard congratulated him as if being with Beck wasn't the reason Robbie nearly died at his hand seven years ago.

The kicker was there was a separate letter for Beck. Addressed and mailed to Beck. The fucker.

Beck read his letter, he almost wanted to burn it but he decided to see what the bastard had to say to him since he couldn't say it face to face. When he read it Beck wished he did burn it. The douchebag apologized. He told Beck he was sorry and he asked for his forgiveness. He said he gave Beck his blessing to marry his son (as if Beck would ever accept it) and wished them the best. He explained himself and how what he did was wrong, the same thing he's been doing in Robbie's letters, and he _thanked_ Beck for saving Robbie from him.

Beck wondered if the man's mental problems had finally been realized and fixed or if he had been on his death bed, waiting for forgiveness so he doesn't burn in hell like he rightfully should.

There was a soft knock at my office door, Robbie. "Ya?" The door peaked open and Robbie's curly head popped through. He would never burst in, they respected each other's private spaces.

"Dinner's ready." He paused at Beck's expression. "Is something wrong?"

Beck shoved the letter in his drawer and stood up. He opened the door wider and wrapped his arm around Robbie to pull him into a gentle kiss. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>Robbie's fingers ran over the glossy photograph he was mailed. It was a picture of him and Catharine De Van, the French actress who had openly expressed her love for Beck, in a very compromising position off set. Someone had mailed him this picture along with the short note saying that he had a right to know.<p>

Robbie looked at the photo again. When he first saw it it opened backup all of his insecurities that Beck deserved someone better, he wanted someone else, Robbie wasn't enough…

But,

Robbie looked at the photograph again and saw how Beck's hands were placed and read his body language. Robbie looked at the photo and knew it wasn't what it looked like; Beck was a nice guy and wouldn't hesitate to help someone or even joke around, but he would never cheat on Robbie. Robbie had known Beck for years and been together for just as long, he trusted Beck and knew that people were just trying to stir up gossip and trouble.

Robbie picked up the picture and walked over to the trash just as he heard the door open. Beck was standing in front of him at the doorway with a big smile on his face; he came up and kissed Robbie. His eyes flickered down to what looked like a photo and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Beck's hand went down to grab the picture, but Robbie kissed him and threw the picture in the trash.

"It was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!  
><strong>

**Part A: Beck's nothing Part B: Robbie's nothing  
><strong>

**This chapter basically is their marriage and the vow and their life around it living out each and every part  
><strong>

**Next up: O is for Orgasm**

**Also my 100th reviewer was anon so I don't know what to do...****I think I'll do it like G and give options and let you all drop suggestions so begin suggesting and soon I'll have a more narrowed list and some ideas so you all can vote and get the final say**

**Q options**

**1) Quadra**

**2) Quackle**

**3) Quarter**

**4) Quadripartition**

**5) Quantifiable**

**6) Quarrel **

**7) Quote**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


End file.
